Christmas on Honeysuckle Lane
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: After his parents pass, Barry and his best friends, Wally and Iris agree to sell his family home, leaving Barry in charge. While Nora's collection is being appraised, they find a hidden surprise that helps them discover the power of love and family during the holidays.


I know I should be working on other things, but I wanted to do a Christmas story. This is based on the Hallmark movie of the same name.

~x~x~x~

Barry Allen drove down the snowy road, taking in the scenery and singing along with the radio, on his way to the train station so he could go back home for the holidays. The last time he had been to Central City, it was for his parents' funeral. They both died in a bad car accident about six months ago. Practically the whole city showed up for the funeral. Nora and Henry Allen sure were loved by all. Barry was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by his phone. It started ringing, causing the navigation system in the car to show the contact information and the option to accept the call or deny it. Barry's stomach dropped when he saw the screen. It read, 'Ollie' and Barry's hand, completely beyond his control, came up, ready to push accept.

"Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick up." he mumbled to himself as his finger hovered over the screen. He was able to resist and, when the call ended, he sighed. "Why is this so hard?" he whined.

When Barry pulled into the parking lot at the train station, he parked his car and got out all his luggage. He locked his car and made sure it was going to be secure for the time he was gone. Barry pulled his luggage inside the building and up to the check-in window. The red-head behind the window smiled politely.

"Welcome to the Star City Train Depot. How may I help you?" she greeted. Barry smiled.

"I bought a ticket to Central City online." he responded.

"What's the name?" she asked.

"Barry Allen." The woman, Sally her name badge said, typed into her computer. She pulled up his ticket and printed it for him.

"Here you go!" she said, handing him the ticket. "Your train will be here at eight-thirty. It will start loading at eight forty-five and leave by nine." Barry smiled.

"Thank you Sally." he said sincerely. Sally smiled bid him farewell. Barry found a place to sit on one of the benches in the station and waited patiently for his train.

The train ride was altogether uneventful, but Barry could feel the butterflies mounting in his stomach the closer the train got to Central City. About three-thirty, the train rolled into the Central City station. Barry exited with his bags and walked through the station. He found a place to stand and was looking at his phone, about to text that he had arrived, when he heard a voice.

"Hello baby brother!" Barry turned and came face to face with Iris West-Thawne.

"Iris!" The two embraced and Barry grinned. "I'm only four months younger than you. How old do we have to be before you stop calling me 'baby brother?'" Iris laughed. It was a musical sound that Barry had missed.

"We'll be old and wrinkled and you'll still be my baby brother." Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Barry simply nodded and replied,

"Okay." They started walking toward the exit of the building, chatting as they went. "I saw your face on a bus the other day. Even after four best-sellers, it never gets old." Iris smiled shyly at the praise.

"So, how was your train ride? It's been a while since you made it." she asked, changing the subject.

"Uneventful." Barry said. Iris bumped her shoulder against Barry's.

"I wish I knew why you stayed away so long. We really missed you coming home for Christmas all these years." she said. Barry sighed.

"I came back for mom and dad's funeral." Iris gawked.

"Twenty-four hours for Nora and Henry's funeral doesn't count!" she exclaimed.

"It's just too hard." Barry said as they exited the building.

~x~x~x~

Iris and Barry stopped at Jitters in downtown Central City to get coffee and then walked down the icy and decorated sidewalks as they picked up a few things before heading home. Suddenly, Iris turned to Barry.

"I want you to enjoy your time in Central City. No working on the holiday." she said.

"I promise. But, I have to leave the day after Christmas." Iris gawked.

"What?! I thought you had more time!" she exclaimed. Barry grinned.

"Well, that was _before_ the promotion." Iris gasped. "You are looking at Barry Allen, Queen and Merlyn's newest junior partner." Iris squealed, bringing her mitten covered hands to her mouth, and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, congratulations!" she declared, throwing her arms around Barry's neck. With their height difference, Barry had to stoop down a little bit so she could reach him. He didn't mind though. "That's wonderful, Barry! Henry would be so-" she tapered off as the mood became somber. Barry's smile dropped and Iris realized her mistake. "Barry, I'm-" Barry held up a hand to stop her.

"It's okay. Really." he said. Iris looked down then back up.

"You know they both would be so proud." she said softly. "I'm glad you came home this Christmas." she said. Barry held his arm out for Iris to take and they continued down the sidewalk at a slower pace.

"Iris, if I'd had any idea last year that both mom and dad would be gone-" Barry's throat tightened and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I know, I know. Look, no regrets, alright? They only spoil our present, thereby multiplying themselves tenfold." Barry began to laugh through his tears at Iris' attempt to make him feel better. She really was the best sister, blood-related or not.

"That's pretty good, you should write that down." he laughed. Iris smiled.

"I did, in my last book, _Mindful Passion: Mindfulness for the Busy Creative_." Barry laughed again, looking around as he did. He inhaled sharply when he saw a small shed-looking building across the street, all decked out for the holidays.

"Wow! Mrs. Morgan-Wells still has her old pop-up store!" he exclaimed.

"Yup." Iris responded. "Every year. Keeping the old traditions that she started with Harry." When Barry kept staring, Iris continued. "Why don't you go take a look? I'll go get us some Christmas cookies. We'll meet back here in ten." Iris unhooked her arm from Barry's after patting it. Barry started moving toward the street.

"That sounds good!" Barry said, walking across the street to the pop-up shop. Iris watched him go with a smile on her face.

Barry walked into the Christmas pop-up shop belonging to Tess Morgan-Wells and looked around in wonder. It had been so, incredibly long since he'd been in here. He looked over at the other end of the shop and saw the owner herself. Tess was older, more the age of Barry's parents. She was beautiful and just had the beginnings of gray showing in her honey, blonde hair. She looked over at him and an expression of surprise overcame her face.

"Barry Allen!" she said with a smile. Suddenly, a man walked up from the other side of the shop with a wreath in his hand.

"Hello." he said briskly. Tess turned to him. Barry took the opportunity the distraction provided to look the man up and down. He was definitely handsome. Barry felt himself blushing at that thought. The man was tall and lean. He had salt and pepper hair, shorn close to his head. But, the most mesmerizing thing about the man, in Barry's opinion, were his eyes. They were bright blue and seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the shop. Barry was pulled from his thoughts by the conversation going on in front of him.

"Good morning!" Tess exclaimed with a smile. She looked down at the wreath the man was holding, which had a bright red bow on it. "Hmm." she said, thinking. She turned toward the wall and motioned to another wreath. "Why don't you consider one of our blue ribbon wreaths? They're a town favorite. They were first made by one of our most beloved residents, Nora Allen." she looked at Barry and smiled warmly. Barry smiled back. "I think it was the first item we sold in this shop, actually." The man looked up at the wreath with a blue and silver ribbon tied to it and winced, smiling politely.

"Yeah, well, blue's not really a Christmas color." he said. Barry frowned.

"Not a Christmas color?" he asked. The man turned and looked at him for the first time. His crystalline, blue eyes studied Barry from head to toe.

"No." he said matter-of-factly. "Not like red or green or gold." Barry's brows furrowed.

"They're beautiful and unique." he said. The man huffed a slight laugh.

"Yes, but not traditional." For some reason, Barry was starting to get angry. He felt like it was his mother being criticized here, not just her craft.

"They've been a tradition in my family for thirty years." he said, struggling not to raise his voice. The man's eyes got slightly larger, the smile on his face strained.

"Am I bothering you?" he asked. "Have we met? Did I steal your parking spot?" he pointed to the tiny parking lot as he was talking. Barry just smiled sweetly.

"I think you'd remember me." he said, reaching for one of the blue ribbon wreaths on the wall. "Mrs. Morgan-Wells, I will take this one." he said, pulling the wreath off the wall and walking over to Tess and giving her a hug.

"Oh, honey, it's so nice to see you!" she murmured into Barry's shoulder.

"You too." Barry said with a smile.

"When Wally told me you were finally coming home, I about jumped for joy!" Barry laughed. "That house deserves a big, proper Christmas." Tess told Barry. Barry smiled.

"Well, it'll be our last one there, so we're going to make it count."

"Well, you be sure to savor every moment." Tess advised.

"I will." Barry assured.

"I miss her so much." Tess lamented.

"How much do I owe you?" Barry asked somberly.

"Oh, nothing." Tess said. "It's an early Christmas present." Barry leaned in and embraced Tess again.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas!" he said.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Tess responded sincerely. Barry smiled and turned, leaving the little shop. On the way out, he took one last glance at the man he had argued with, frown suddenly marring his features. The man smiled and waved, as if they were old friends. The urge to laugh suddenly bubbled up in Barry's gut, but he pushed it down and kept the frown in place. He left the shop to return to Iris, thoughts swirling in his head.

The man watched Barry go, smile falling slightly. He turned to Tess and raised his eyebrows, smile returning, more of a sarcastic twist to it this time. Tess just smiled back and made a small noise of wonder in the back of her throat.

~x~x~x~

As Barry and Iris pulled up to his parents' house on Honeysuckle Lane, they noticed many cars were already in the driveway. Getting nervous, Barry turned to Iris.

"What are all these cars doing here?" he asked her. Iris looked around.

"Uhh, did you know we were having people over?" she asked him.

"No." Barry answered, getting out of the car and walking up the driveway. Iris followed and they both entered the front door of the house Barry grew up in. They walked into the kitchen and saw Iris' little brother Wally come around the corner of the other entry.

"Wally!" Iris greeted. The younger man looked slightly frazzled.

"Hey." he answered. "Barry! Why are you sneaking through the kitchen?" He hugged Barry tightly as he posed his question.

"You didn't tell me there was going to be a party here tonight." Barry said by way of answering.

"I must have. I'm sure I did." Wally said.

"I'm sure you didn't." Barry said in response. Wally handed Iris a plate stacked high with decorated, Christmas-themed sugar cookies and motioned her out of the kitchen.

"Your mom and dad had this party at the same time every year." he said, looking at Barry. Barry rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Iris, who hadn't left the kitchen yet, suddenly posed a question.

"Hey, where's Oliver? He's coming for Christmas Eve, isn't he?" Barry's smile turned nervous and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Suddenly, Wally piped up.

"You're looking a little relaxed." he said, looking Barry up and down. Barry's mouth, which had been open to respond to Iris, dropped and his brows furrowed.

"Relaxed?" he asked, looking down at the outfit he was wearing. He had on a long-sleeve graphic tee and jeans. The tee was one of his favorites. It was gray with the NASA logo and stated, 'Not Flat, We Checked.' He got it when he and his dad visited the US Space and Rocket Center in Huntsville, Alabama several years ago. The memory brought a sad smile to his face.

"C'mon, go put on a Christmas sweater or something." Wally said, pulling Barry from his memories. "All of Henry's clients are here. Last Allen Christmas party in Honeysuckle House. He'd want us to make it a good one." Wally picked up a plate of food and left the kitchen, headed for the living room where the party was being held. Iris followed with her plate of cookies. Barry sighed and went out to the car to get his bags. He lugged them upstairs to his old room and put them on his bed. He opened the bag his clothes were packed in and searched for a suitable sweater to put on. He finally settled on a burgundy one with nice, woven strips on it. It looked good on him and was festive enough. Barry left his room and walked downstairs and into the living room. He was immediately spotted by Eddie, Iris' husband. Eddie smiled brightly and walked over.

"Hey Barry!" he said. Barry smiled and hugged the blonde man.

"Hey Eddie! How have you been?" he greeted.

"Oh, busy as ever. What about you?"

"Same here." Barry answered. "How are the girls?" Eddie's face lit up when Barry mentioned his and Iris' daughters.

"Maya and Raina are doing great! They miss their Uncle Barry though." he said.

"I know, I know." Barry said, feeling guilty. "Are they around?"

"They're in another room. I'm sure you'll run into them sooner or later." Barry smiled and nodded. Suddenly, they heard two small voices cry out from across the room.

"Uncle Barry!" Two young girls ran up and hugged Barry around the waist. Barry hugged them back and grinned.

"Maya, Raina! Oh my goodness! Look how big you've gotten!" he said. Maya, the older of the two, looked up at Barry, dark, curly hair flopping back out of her face.

"We missed you Uncle Barry." she said earnestly. Barry felt his heart give a squeeze looking into her tiny, innocent face and he leaned down, giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

"I've missed you girls soooo much!" he said. Both girls smiled toothily.

Across the room, Wally tapped a fork against his champagne glass to gather everyone's attention. When he had it, he began to speak.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" he asked. Iris walked up to Barry and handed him a glass of champagne.

"Oh, a speech. You'll need fortification." she said. Barry laughed.

"On behalf of me, my sister, and Barry, I want to thank you all for coming. We really are touched that you joined us in celebrating what was Henry and Nora's favorite time of year. Nora and Henry married on Christmas day. They passed out candy canes as party favors and served a full Christmas dinner. It was a city event. It was love at first sight. But, they turned a whirlwind romance into a _thirty-two year_ marriage. Henry and Nora instilled in us a love of family, of celebration. Iris, Barry, they'd be so proud of you. And so, I ask you all to raise a glass for a toast." Barry was smiling from the heartwarming words Wally spoke and looked around as everyone in the room raised their glasses. "To Nora and Henry." Wally said.

"To Nora and Henry." everyone in the room repeated, except for Barry who spoke his own toast.

"To mom and dad." he said. Iris smiled, looking at Barry. She frowned when she saw that he looked sad, eyes getting slightly red, and sighed when he turned and left the room.

Barry walked into the study, on the verge of tears. The speech was touching and all, but it brought back so many feelings and memories that he was feeling overwhelmed. Barry sat at the large, antique desk in the room and looked at the cards and pictures lining it. He could remember his mother singing Christmas carols as she flitted around the room, a young Barry hiding in the corner of the room.

"_Goodness, I hope Barry doesn't find his secret present this year."_ He could hear her voice in his head. Barry had tears running down his face as he stared up at the desk, lost completely in the memory.

"_He's so smart, he'll probably look under my desk." Barry crawled across the floor and under the large desk in the study. He pulled out the package that was under it just as his mom turned around. "Barry!" she said in mock surprise. "You are so clever." Barry unwrapped the present and found a carved, wooden advent calendar set. He pulled open the first drawer and found a square of chocolate. Barry took it out and broke it in half, handing one piece to his mother._

"_Would you like some chocolate mommy?" he asked. Nora took the piece with a smile._

Barry was pulled from his thoughts by clicking heels approaching. He quickly wiped his face and stood from the chair. Carla Tannhauser came around the corner with a smile.

"Apologies for the intrusion." she said. Barry smiled at her.

"That's alright." he said. "How are you Ms. Tannhauser?"

"I'm sorry to hear you're selling the house." she said.

"Oh, well, we are too, but it's not really fair to ask Wally and Iris to keep looking after it by themselves."

"Wally's catering my Christmas fundraiser for the Historical Society, did he tell you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, he did. It's a great choice. He inherited his mother's talent for cooking and-" Barry trailed off as Carla walked past him and inspected the desk he had been sitting at.

"He won't tell me what you're doing with Nora's Victorian desk." she said.

"Well, that's because we haven't decided yet." Barry responded, suspicion rising.

"It should go to the Historical Society. We can offer you a healthy tax receipt."

"Thank you for that. I will discuss it with Wally and Iris." As Barry was talking, Joe West walked into the room.

"Excuse me. My godson owes me a bear of a hug!" he announced. Barry turned and squeaked, grabbing Joe in a huge bear hug.

"Joe!" Barry exclaimed. Joe laughed.

"Hello son." When they pulled apart, Joe looked at Barry. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yes!" Barry said, looking back at Carla. "Excuse us." They left the room so they could find somewhere to talk. When they found a place, Joe began.

"Henry left the firm in good shape. He didn't lose a single client."

"That must keep you on your toes." Barry said.

"Keep me at my desk, more like." Joe said with a huff. "I'm thinking of hiring someone soon. And we do everything now, you know, from parking tickets to land titles."

"Dad knew every single name, didn't he?" Barry asked, wonder in his voice. Joe nodded "Gosh, I can't remember the last time my clients were actual people." Joe chuckled.

"So, tell me about life at a junior partner."

"News travels fast!" Barry exclaimed with a smile. Joe laughed outright.

"Iris mentioned it." he said. I guess that means you're happy at Queen and Merlyn."

"I _never_ expected to make partner so quickly. It's an incredible opportunity."

"I'm throwing my usual New Year's party. You'll be there, right?" Joe asked. Barry frowned, not wanting to let Joe down.

"Oh, I leave the day after Christmas."

"That'll be it, huh?"

"I'll be back, visit Central City from time to time." Joe nodded.

"If you say so." he said. Barry felt horrible. He hadn't been to Central in so long that now, even Joe had lost faith in him. "Now, I think I see some gingerbread with my name on it." Joe pushed off the wall and left Barry to his own thoughts.

~x~x~x~

Let me know what you think! BTW, I have the short-sleeved version of that NASA shirt! I love it!


End file.
